falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Daniel Contreras
|rasse =Mensch, lateinamerikanisch |geschlecht =Männlich |zugehörigkeit =RNK |rolle =Versorgungsoffizier |rank =Sergeant |ort =Camp McCarran |vorkommen =''Fallout: New Vegas'' |quests =''Geschäfte mit Contreras'' |karma =Neutral |baseid = |refid = |actor =Alex Mendoza }} Sergeant Daniel Contreras ist ein Händler der RNK im Jahre 2281. Geschichte Sergeant Contreras befindet sich in der Versorgungshütte von Camp McCarran. Die Versorgungshütte findet man in der Bahnhofshalle unter dem großen Schild an der Decke, man muss durch einen Gang gehen, der sich nach rechts wendet. Contreras ist in düstere Angelegenheiten verwickelt, zum Beispiel stellt er Drogen her, um sich nebenbei etwas Geld zu verdienen. Nachdem man Level 15 erreicht hat, versorgt Contreras einen mit unbenannten Quests, die ziemlich einfach zu erledigen sind. Wenn man die richtigen Entscheidungen in einer unbenannten Quest trifft, in der es um das Verschwinden von Materialien im Lager geht, schenkt er einem vielleicht Diese Maschine. Wenn man Diese Maschine erhalten hat, indem man ihn an Lieutenant Carrie Boyd verpetzt hat, ist er nicht mehr anwesend, um Sachen zu verkaufen. Man kann ihn jedoch in einer Gefängniszelle im oberen Teil des Gebäudes finden. Infos *Contreras verkauft Ultrajet und ist damit die einzige Quelle in Fallout: New Vegas, bei der man Ultrajet bekommen kann. *Anders als andere Händler zieht er Rüstungen, die man ihm verkauft und die besser sind als seine eigene, sofort an. *Wenn man die Sprachherausforderung mit genügend Wissenschaft besteht, während man sich die Sachen von Blake besorgt, kann man ihn erpressen, damit er einem 100 Kronkorken zu der normalen Belohnung gibt. *Wenn man Contreras an Lt. Boyd verraten möchte, sollte man alles in seinem Inventar aufkaufen und ihm dann so viele Sachen verkaufen, dass man 8000 Kronkorken bekommt. Mit ein paar besseren Waffen sollte man diesen Wert schnell erreicht haben. Danach muss man hinter ihn gehen, sich ducken und ihm in den Kopf schießen. Ist er tot, muss man seine Leiche durchsuchen, alle Sachen, die man ihm verkauft hat, befinden sich nun in seinem Inventar. Jetzt hebt man alles auf. Geht man zu Lt. Boyd, gibt man ihr jetzt diese Beweise und erhält Diese Maschine. Der Lieutenant scheint nichts vom Tod Contreras' bemerkt zu haben, außerdem verliert man weder seinen Ruf noch Karma. *Manchmal verkauft er Munition für 12.7mm-Waffen. *Wenn man oft den Sturmkarabiner oder die Minigun benutzt, hat er normalerweise viel Munition dafür zum Verkaufen. *Contreras scheint nie sein Inventar oder seine Kronkorken zu erneuern, bis man ihn tötet oder verhaften lässt. *Manchmal verkauft er einen Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkorken für 1 oder 2 Kronkorken. *Wenn man Diese Maschine möchte und will, dass er einem als Händler erhalten bleibt, muss man nur eine Nachricht an Isaac schicken und danach mit einem Ranger in Westside fertig werden. *Contreras hat eine Schulung im Tragen von Powerüstungen obwohl er RNK Mitglied ist. Verkauft man ihm eine steht er beim nächsten Besuch in der Selbigen dar. Interakionen mit dem Spielercharakter Übersicht Quests *''Geschäfte mit Contreras: After attaining a level of fifteen, Contreras will send you on some errands that benefit his business. After doing so, he rewards you with This Machine. Inventar Notizen *In addition to many other chems, Contreras regularly sells Ultrajet, which is extremely hard to come by in the Mojave Wasteland. (Where else?) *Unlike other merchants, he will equip any armor sold to him that has higher stats than what he currently has equipped. *If you made the science check when getting the supplies from Blake, you can blackmail Contreras into giving you 100 caps in addition to the regular reward for the quest. *He sometimes sells rare 12.7mm rounds and usually sells numerous rounds of surplus 5mm round ammunition. *If you turn in Contreras he can still be traded with; he will just be moved to the jail within the camp (moreover, he can be killed in jail without any consequences and although his cell door can't be opened you can loot him if his body exploded upon killing - he'll have all caps and all the items you've sold him before). *Contreras never seems to update his inventory or his cap amount before he is imprisoned. *He has a Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkorken that you can purchase from him for 1 or 2 caps. *Contreras is one of the few NPC's that change their clothes. *There is a bug that allows you to sell armor stolen from the RNK (i.e: Recon Armor) to Contreras and pickpocket it back from as if you were looting a corpse (you don't experience any karma loss and you don't have to be hidden.) and then sell it back to him repeatedly. If you have a high Feilschen, this will gain a lot of caps quickly. *When Contreras becomes imprisoned, he is too far away for the player to engage in conversation. However, shooting him with a low-powered weapon (so not to kill him) will turn him hostile causing him to move around the cell. It is then possible to holster your weapon when Contreras comes within range. You can then trade with him again. (However, in at least this player's experience, his inventory is stripped of everything but assault rifles and does not refresh.) Vorkommen erscheint in ''Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After exiting his merchant inventory the game may freeze and you will seem unable to move. This is not a “hard” freeze, the exiting conversation simply doesn’t show up. To resume control of your character simply wait a few seconds and then do as follows: ** A single left-click ends the conversation, and the game continues as normal. ** Tap the square button to exit the conversation normally. ** Tap the "A", button to exit the conversation normally. *Sometimes the option, "Where was I supposed to meet Price again?" is available before Contreras even tells you to meet with him, and remains an option forever after. *His unmarked quests can be quite buggy and not work right, such as an incorrect response after killing the Ranger at Miguel's for him with no follow up. * If you already have a set of Combat Armor, Reinforced Mark 2 and drop it inside Contreras's shack, any set of mark 2 armor purchased from him will be in perfect condition regardless of the condition that was shown in his inventory before the purchase. But if pick up the armor you dropped, all the armor purchased from him will disappear from your inventory. en:Daniel Contreras es:Daniel Contreras ru:Сержант Дэниэл Контрерас uk:Сержант Деніел Контрерас Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Händler Kategorie:Camp McCarran Charaktere Kategorie:Republik Neukalifornien Armee Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere